Twisted Tales part 1:Little Black Riding Hood
by Emyln
Summary: What happens when the nightmare plague hits fairie tale land..read on and see (Please R&R)
1. The beggining of the Nightmare

Deep within the forest glens  
Where rabbits sleep, in little dens  
Sat a girl in a pretty little black dress  
Her hair was clean, her cloak a mess  
She had a knife within her hands  
To complete her little gothic plans  
Her hands were pale and soaking wet  
covered in blood and dirty sweat  
She looked up at the darkness with dark evil eyes  
"Oh look Mr. Wolf what a suprise."  
The beast came forth with gleaming sharp teeth  
It leaped with a snap such an increadible feat  
With yawn and a roll of her eyes she got to her feet  
With a yowl and a wimper it tore away in a flash  
The girl sat there more bloody but let out a laugh  
"Bye Mr. Wolfie? Why couldn't you stay?  
Is it because my knife got in your way?"  
I hope you dont die, I hope you dont rot  
Join my army, we have one stop to make  
We must go to grannies and bring her these cakes  
Back out came the wolf his eyes a pure black.  
He bent down and let the girl sit on its back.  
The cakes in her basket were as red as the liquid of life  
If that didn't get granny, well then would the knife..  
Little black ridding hood dissapeared from the glen  
But arrived at granny's house sooner then planned.  
Whn granny fell down poor Little Black Ridding Hood giggled  
Then granny sat up and gave her fingers a wiggle.  
Her eyes had gone dark, the creases gone from her face  
Instead a meancing smirk took its place  
"Dear little Hood, was this your plan  
What a bad little witch we now have in this land!"  
"Why thank you dear granny, now let us take leave  
Theres the rest of the fairy tales we must go and see"  
"Indeed you are right, where next my dear hood?"  
"To where they take from the rich and give to the poor, we're off to see  
dear Robin Hood.." 


	2. When Black Hood met a Green Hat

Little black ridding hood sat on her wolf  
It was then when she heard the approaching of hooves  
Hidden in shadow her gaze crossed a man  
He was dressed in green, riens were clasped strongly in his hands  
A curled moustache was under his nose  
Before him was a single rose  
"For a special maiden i suppose?"  
The man turned around to see a girl cloaked in black  
He had jumped of being startled but then sat back  
"What a little gem out alone in the woods?  
Would you like to come with Mr Robin Hood?  
I can take you to the orphanage, or your mother dear  
Niether can be or will be that far from here.."  
His french accent was thick, his hat was cheery  
The look of him made Black Ridding Hood dreary  
"No Mr Robin I dare not..for theres something quite evil that has you  
spot.."  
He gave a toss of his head and a laugh that Little Black hated alot  
"My dear little girl theres nothing I can not slay  
Now come with me so i can be on my way.."  
He offered her his hand from ontop of his steed  
But Little Black took a thorn, and made his hand bleed.  
As the blood trickled down the cracks of his hands  
It looked like a river spreading out cross the land  
His eyes glazed over and his head fell back  
He fell off the horse and hit the ground with a smack  
Again the girl giggled, keeping her head up in the light  
"Wake up Mr Hood" she whispered with evil delight.  
His eyes twitched they'd turned pitch black  
He sat up and Little Black scratched a sign on his back  
A deheaded fairy and an evil star  
A branding of evil to be seen from afar.  
Another member of the Knights of the Night  
Little Black smiled as darkness covered the light.  
"Where now my dark leader, where now do we go?"  
He asked his voice cryptic, his eyes a dark glow  
"Where else Mr Hood? But where a Princess will marry..  
Let us go find lovely Cinderelly..." 


	3. Tragicly Ever Forever

Inside a castle of white and gold  
A story of love was being retold  
The bride was dressed in a silky dress  
The groom in black with a pretty white vest  
The children dressed in fine nice clothes  
Their faces peachy, their cheeks of rose  
Their eyes were shining of pure delight  
The little girls hands covered in gloves of white  
"And then" said the bride in a cheery nice voice  
"Up came the prince and swept me onto his horse"  
"With glass slippers in hand we rode off into the sun  
True loves certainly does transform everyone.."  
"Ahh but Ms Cinders as does death.."  
Out of the shadows came a hooded girl a black dress  
Her hair was straight as dark as night  
But about her something was not quite right.  
Her cloak was black, her boots as well  
In her a vision of true hell.  
Her face was pale, no rosy cheeks, no bouncy curls.  
The prince held the children back his brow furrowed.  
"Dear little girl why are you dressed so?  
Little girls love pink and purple didn't you know?"  
A eerie laugh, that froze all of their hearts came from her lips  
She stepped closer and did a fancy flip  
She landed in the center of the ballroom where the adult guests danced  
She lowered her hood and the guards began to prance  
They danced faster and faster until all tin men fell down  
The screams of terror heard from miles around.  
She made the guests all dance till there shoes had grown hot  
and their muscles and skin had started to rot  
They all fell down as though dead like a rock from a cliff  
A straight down drop, no bounce no drifts..  
Gently she touched them all on the head  
Paleness took them, and gone were the cheeks of red  
Dozens of new members, to this 'secret coven' of Little Blacks  
She'd never give them up, their lives never give back..  
They had a job to do, a plague had come to be  
And this plague had taken form in the heart of she  
There was no cure, none could run  
She'd never stop until the job was done  
And any who tried to oppose  
Had her army to deal with she supposed.  
Some things were not meant to stay perfect  
The plague would make everyone sure of it  
No more the ends or happily ever afters  
No more smiling, no more laughter.  
Then Cinders rose with the Prince at hand  
And all those struck stood up and moved out the land  
But the two never-weds knelt by their leader  
Their voices hoarse, no longer the sweeter  
"Where does thy want us to get the ready plague for?"  
"Dear Cinders and Mr Prince, The ever so lovely Snow White and the Seven  
Dwarfs.." 


	4. Pirates and Plans

~ A/NId like to thank Me Acorn and Somtimes Banana for the very true  
comments..yes its twisted..hence the name..lol. And no no one can stop  
Little Black..~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once upon a scary time  
Where nightmares were put into rhymes  
One girl changed fairy tales forever  
But now she was after the rival of men who love treasure  
He wore tights on his legs and on his head a small hat  
His companies were an array of boys some small and some fat  
Peter Pan hunted Captain Hook  
Who's clock can be found inside a crocodile if you look  
One day when sweet Peter had landed on the ships sail  
He was positive and daring and thought he'd prevail  
But once he looked about the ships deck  
He wondered if the ship had become a wreck.  
The pirates were gone and Hook was not onboard  
All he could so was a cloaked girl who was holding a sword  
"What a pretty little toy.." she said with intrest  
Peter flew down tugging proudly on his vest  
"Hello little girl..may I teach you to fly.."  
"Not unless you want this sword in your eye.."  
She turned around and her glare showed true loathing  
An escence around her showed true foreboding  
"I beg your pardon pretty girl but why wont you come with me?"  
"Because someones wants to see you, come out Captian Hook and Dear mr  
Smithy.."  
Out from the water came pirates galore  
They crawled up the boat and and scuttled across the floor.  
Their eyes were so dark, their vision so hollow  
The captain came foreward and the crew they followed  
Peter was taken and fell to the ground.  
And then came a hollowing laughter type of sound  
Aboard the ship came abunch of morbid soldiers  
A group that were pilling on shoulder to shoulder.  
Lil Black shook the sails and they turned a dark black  
The ship set sail as the water turned dark  
The mermaids the followed as did the sharks.  
The army of Nightmare Plague set out for the rest of the Fae Lands  
They were ready and willing and they had a plan.. 


	5. Setting Sail

~*~Woo comments! oh god i didn't update in so long! sorry but people were really responding to my other fic so i thought what the heck id go full blast with that..but yah ty for comments..yah i suck at transistions im thinking of making each segment shorter maybe that'll help!~*~  
  
Little Black looked back at the desolate lands  
Everything she touched had fallen into her plans  
Every inch the ship sailed the water turned dark  
Every person she touched she left a cruel mark  
They were off to another wedding on the other side of the sea  
The excitement was as likely in her as a dog who enjoyed flees.  
The crew howled their normal undead chant to the world  
The wolf beside little black steatched out and its claws it curled  
"Mistress.." called a voice that was much to high,   
Little black turned around with a dissapointed sigh  
"Yes Mr Peter what is wrong now?" she said not really caring  
he sighed "I just find this this work to be a little overbearing"   
"Thats lovely Pan..now I cant help your complaints.."  
She was in no mood to help him like some sweet little saint  
"Well then I'll leave and then you'll be sorry.." he snapped.  
"Thats great..two weeks notice and that shall be that"   
He flew off into the air and with a yawn Lil black took a step back  
She picked up a small rock and hit him in the back of the head with a SMACK  
he fell down into the water where the dark memaids pushed him down under  
Lil black smiled as she leaned over the side of the boat "give my hello to flounder.." 


	6. The End of the Journey

~*Sorry it took so long to update, yah i DID get the idea of   
  
Little Black from shopping in a store with the Emily Strange  
  
line..gotta love that stuff. But yah heres the last chapter! hope   
  
you guys liked it!*~  
  
The banners were strung over cieling and door  
  
Flowers and sparkles were in showers galore  
  
The giggling was merry, the drinking was done  
  
The adults were tired, the children ceased to have fun  
  
But over the laughter none of them could hear  
  
The knights and guards being slaughtered in fear  
  
But then through the doors came rolling some heavy,cold smoke  
  
The guest who inhaled it began to splutter and choke  
  
Through the mist came a hooded young girl  
  
She looked all around giving her finger a twirl  
  
And from behind her staggered some dark looking creatures  
  
They were beautiful, but dark with astonishing features  
  
From on their thrones the King and Queen rose  
  
"Be gone from here devils!" the King crowed.  
  
"Hello Queen Snow White..I have a present for you.." said the girl in the hood  
  
From her cloak she pulled a black apple that looked unbearably good.  
  
"How dare you!" the King bellowed, shaking with rage  
  
But Snow White argued "How dare you try to control me..I'm not in a cage!"  
  
With that Snow White ran and took that black apple  
  
With one bite she forgot everything, the wedding, the chapel  
  
The Prince was forgotten, as were the seven dwarf men  
  
All she felt was rage like a horse in a pen  
  
Her eyes they glazed over, her fist she held tight  
  
Then she chucked the black apple at the Prince's mouth, making him bite  
  
He choked a piece down and fell to the floor  
  
And then the King and Queen were happy no more  
  
Little Black started to giggle, as every guest fell  
  
Every dwarf, every man, every woman tres belle  
  
All the children woke first with their eyes all of black  
  
Little black smiled turning her back  
  
"Come now my dear children..there's work to be sought"   
  
The Prince now awoke, then tied his royal sash in a knot.  
  
They cast off their crowns and followed Little Black to the Ship  
  
said Black to her army"This will be a most wonderful trip!  
  
We've finished our mission every fairy tale is now grim  
  
Evil is every bird that has flown, every mermaid that does swim  
  
Now that we're done, we have a new job to finish  
  
No onto the real World, every life we'll diminish.." 


End file.
